


Whole lotta love

by waywardbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: Sometimes getting left behind isn’t a bad thing!





	Whole lotta love

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the 2018 Vday challenge.I love challenges but I think I am running out of ideas.Please be kind.I bruise easily.Oh,and it’s kinda long.Again!

You were in your room, pacing back and forth.The boys were getting ready to leave.They had been talking about helping a couple of other hunters on a big case and they were excited about getting their hands dirty.

You,on the other hand,weren’t going because they had specifically forbidden it.That had made you want to bite their heads off because you were good and you knew that you could be of assistance to them should they needed any.But they had beed adamant about it making it clear that the topic had reached the end of discussion.

You knew that the only way you would relax and blow off steam was to turn to your favourite music and dance and sing your frustration away.But that was something you did only when no one was around.So you,carefully,opened the door and walked down the corridor to check if they had left.Your bare feet helped you reach the big room of the bunker without being heard.They hadn’t left yet and you heard them talking.

“I think that Y/N is pretty pissed we aren’t taking her with us”,you heard Sam say.

“She’ll get over it!”,was Dean’s answer.

“What a dick!”,you thought.

“She’s good, there is no doubt about it…”,he continued

“Not that big of a dick!”,you thought again.

“But I think that she overestimates her abilities, sometimes.And in this particular case, she could be a liability.”,he finished.

“Scratch that!Enormous dick!”,you corrected your previous thought.As soon as you realised what your mind had just put into words, you chuckled.But that chuckle betrayed you and they both turned towards your hiding spot.

“Eavesdropping much,Y/N?”,Sam shouted.

You turned the corner and entered the room, trying to look offended.

“Why would I be eavesdropping?I was just coming to see if you had left”

“We’re about to.I’m just gonna check the car to make sure we’ve got everything we need and we’ll be on our way”,Sam said, letting the whole eavesdropping thing go.

“Okay!I’ll be in my room, trying to figure out exactly how I am going to murder you in your sleep when you come back!”,you shouted.

Sam raised his arms in a surrender-like gesture and Dean laughed.

“You too!”,you spat at him, making that snickering laugh stop.You turned on your heels and stormed down the corridor, back to your room. 

The anger inside you was making your blood boil and you felt like you were suffocating.But there was something else too.Something that you couldn’t really identify but that was contributing to your whole frustrated situation.Feeling flushed and hot, you stripped off your flannel and jeans and stayed only in your tank top and underpants.Moving to your music dock, you scrolled through your music and found your favourite song.You pressed play and turned the volume all the way up.

You closed your eyes as the first notes of “whole lotta love”were heard at a deafening volume.Robert Plant’s voice took you to a new world and you started moving to the rhythm,singing and dancing.”You need coolin’ baby “.Yeah,you really did but there was no way you were getting it.The singer’s voice, all hot and arousing,actually made you realise exactly what that other thing that you were struggling to understand was.

It was the complete and utter lack of a sex life.Before you were sucked into this life, you had been a girl who enjoyed sex.Hell,you loved sex.But who would ever approach you when you were always with those two?A look at Sam’s gigantic posture and at Dean’s fierce eyes was enough to deter anyone.

“Way down inside it, girl,you need it”,Robert’s voice continued and your hand involuntarily moved to your neck, slid down your chest and cupped your breast.You caressed it slowly and you felt your nipple growing hard.

“Oh,God,I need a good fuck!”,you shouted to yourself so frustrated by the situation you had come to realise.So you made plans to rectify that. You would make sure that they had left and then you would make your way to the bar.It wasn’t the best solution but it was the only one available.

“Okay,let’s see if they left”,you mumbled to yourself making your way to the dock and stopping the song that had caused your problem to surface and your solution to rectify it to come to mind.Turning around,you froze to your spot.Your eyes locked with Dean’s,standing at the half-closed door, arms crossed over his chest, eyes dark.

Dark with what, though? Anger? Desire? Both? You couldn’t really tell.

“Eavesdropping much?”.It was your turn to ask.”How long have you been standing there? And why?”

“Long enough.Because I liked what I saw”,he answered both questions and slowly pushed the door open and entered your room.As he was advancing,you were backing up and you realised that he must have heard and saw your little show.Suddenly,your back hit the wall and there was nowhere else to go.He kept moving until he reached you and stopping a few inches away, leaned over and whispered : “What did you say you needed, little girl?”

His voice, his body so close to yours, made you realise that he had indeed heard and saw you.You felt your cheeks turn scarlet but you wouldn’t let him have the winning hand.So,you raised your head, looked him in the eyes and said :”A good fuck”

“Is that so?And how exactly were you planning on getting that, sweetheart?”,he asked, his hand grazing up your arm.

“Well,I thought I’d go out after you two had left and get some action.What’s it to you,Winchester?”,you asked trying not to be influenced by his look or his touch.”Are you offering?”,you continued almost half kidding since there had never been any kind of indication that he saw you as anything more than a friend, and vice versa.

He didn’t answer, but in one swift move pinned both your arms above your head and brushed your hair from your face.He lifted your chin until your eyes met and looked at you intently as if he desired to devour you.He leaned in closely and waited until he saw you close your eyes,waiting for his kiss.Then he sealed his lips on yours and whispered wickedly :”Oh,baby girl! You have no idea what I’m going to do to you”.“All the way down there, honey “,he said touching you.”I’m gonna make you come so hard you will never have to ask for anybody else ever again.And deep down you know that I can be so much better that any random hook-up at a bar”.

No one had ever talked to you like that.So raw and crude.It was incredibly hot and wild and combined with the feeling of his hand that had reached the side of your breast made you sigh and moan an almost inaudible “yes”.

“Again!”,he demanded.”Say it again!Tell me what you want me to do to you, little girl!”.

“Yes.YES!”,you almost shouted.”I want you to fuck me like there is no tomorrow, like you just can’t get enough of me.And when you’re done,I want you to do it again.”The words were coming out of your mouth without you actually registering what you were saying.The only thing you, did, understand was that burning sensation inside you and the craving for him which was growing by the second.

He pulled his head back and you saw his eyes looking at you, surprised,aroused showing feelings you had never seen in them before.He released your hands and taking a few steps back sat at the edge of the bed.

“Strip!”,he ordered.

You were never one to take orders but him talking to you like that made it impossible to resist.In a matter of minutes he had transformed from a friend and a hunting partner to a hot, domineering,sexy as fuck,man.You slipped your tank top slowly over your head, never breaking eye contact and then unclasped your bra and let it fall on the floor.Turning around you gave him a good look of your back and your ass and hooking your fingers in your panties slipped them down, bending over at the same time.You spread your legs just a little and you heard hiss behind you.

“Stop,or I will have to fuck you right up against the wall.And I don’t want that.I want you under me so I can see and hear you when you come for me and beg for more.Come here!”His growl pulled you to him as if he had you on a rope.

When you had reached him, he stood up, grabbed your ass and yanked you up hard against him, your feet leaving the floor.He bruised your lips with the ferocity of his passion, his tongue filling your mouth with hard, deep plunges that warned you of his lust.”You’re a bad girl!”,he murmured against your lips.

Shameless and eager, you rode him and managed to break the kiss to whisper:”Only for you!”

He placed you on the bed and took off his clothes, thank God,quickly.You didn’t know how much longer you would last.His big body covered yours, his skin on yours, his teeth in your shoulder.He owned you.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much”,he said.

“I provoked you.I want to be taken.I want you wild”,you answered almost out of control.

“You’re so hot for it! You were made for fucking!”,he said.

“I was made for you!” you gasped.

“Yeah,but you would be looking for action elsewhere if I hadn’t come ,wouldn’t you, baby girl?”,he asked.

But you didn’t get the chance to answer as he seized your hips ,angled you and sank inside you,knowing how to position you to make you fit him.He was too big for you.Too long and thick.The stretching was intense and delicious.Your core trembled, clenching desperately around him.He made a rough sound of pleasure,pulling out just a little before sliding back slowly.Again and again.No one had ever been able to get that deep inside you before and you just moaned loudly, digging your nails in his back.

“That’s it,baby girl”,he said.”Let me hear how much you like it.”He thrusted into you faster and harder pushing you to limits you didn’t even know you had.With each thrust he would say :”Mine!You’re mine!”.

It was too much.You came,screaming his name shaking violently,and felt him nearing his own release.He bent his head and closed his eyes.

“Open your eyes!”,you told him.”Look at me!”

His eyes flung open and he breathed :”You want to watch me lose it!”

“Yes!”.You pressed your lips to his, absorbing his panting breaths.”Let go!Now!”

He thrusted in you like a man possessed.He was lost to instinct, raw moans escaping his lips, making you so hot and slick that your body offered no resistance, welcoming his release.

It was rough and messy and sexy as hell.His neck arched and he gasped your name.Your lips were all over him, your arms and legs holding him tight.He collapsed against you, struggling for breath.”I knew sex with you would be like that,”he said,his voice almost a whisper.”Powerful and intense and fucking incredible.I knew it!”

You couldn’t help but smile to yourself.At least one problem was solved!!


End file.
